journey
by violet autumn
Summary: Ketika bangun dari tidurnya, Yuuma akan selalu coba mengingat siapa gadis yang melakukan perjalanan tak tentu arah ini bersamanya. Yuuma/Luka. Tribute for IVO Fest.


**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha & Cryton

**WARNING: **(mungkin) blurred-scene.

tribute for **IVO Fest: Ingatan**

* * *

><p><strong>Journey<strong>

violet autumn

* * *

><p>Gadis itu bilang, tujuan perjalanan ini hanya satu; menghapus ingatan masa lalu.<p>

Yuuma memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Deru kereta yang melaju memenuhi pendengaran dan Yuuma masih bersandar pada guitar case yang diletakkan disampingnya. Gadis itu menatapnya lama-lama, mengisyaratkan Yuuma untuk menuruti permintaannya. Dia hanya seorang musisi payah yang diancam oleh gadis belasan tahun. Ia baru keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja sore ini, dan disambut oleh seorang gadis yang menodongkan pisau kearahnya.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sudah lama."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tahu kondisimu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."

Mereka berjalan tak tentu arah, dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tak mengerti akan berakhir di mana dan bagaimana akan kembali.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kita kehabisan uang dan tak tahu harus kemana."

Yuuma mengangguk. Mencatat hal itu dalam sebuah buku catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa bersamanya, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya dan memotret gadis berambut merah muda yang sama sepertinya itu dan mencatat beberapa kata di bagian bawah foto yang tercetak.

_Luka. Aku akan terus bersamanya setelah ini. Dia mungkin temanku. _

Mereka terus berjalan. Melewati rumah-rumah penduduk, berhenti di stasiun, mengambil kereta dengan tujuan sembarangan, tidur diatas rumput tepi danau sambil menatap bintang, sesekali menyewa kamar hotel ketika Yuuma yang mendadak jadi musisi jalanan mendapat cukup banyak uang.

Yuuma selalu bertanya-tanya, ingatan masa lalu apa yang coba gadis itu buang?

Sedangkan Luka selalu penasaran, untuk apa ia mengambil gambar-gambar tak penting dalam setiap perjalanan mereka dengan kamera polaroidnya?

Setiap kali Yuuma terbangun, disebelahnya akan ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda terbaring di sebelahnya. Lalu ia akan bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis ini? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa mereka bisa bersama-sama?

Tapi kemudian ia melihat foto gadis itu selalu terletak di dekatnya. Dan ia yang selalu mempercayai foto-foto dan catatan yang ada bersamanya, lalu bersikap seperti mereka berdua saling mengenal.

"Di mana kita sekarang, Luka?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Yuuma tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia tak bisa membuat ingatan baru. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah darah dari tubuh ibunya memenuhi lantai rumah mereka dan kemudian kepalanya terbentur benda keras. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya sejak lama dan dia tahu hal itu. Ketika ia mengalami sesuatu, ia akan lupa sepuluh menit setelahnya. Catatan dan foto adalah hal-hal yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Ia bahkan tak begitu banyak tahu soal dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Yuuma ingin ingat, tapi dia tak bisa.

Luka ingin melupakan semuanya, tapi dia tak bisa.

Menjadi satu-satunya anak yang tersisa dari kebakaran rumah yang merenggut nyawa semua anggota keluarga membuatnya harus tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Semua orang memang bersikap manis ketika pertama kali dimintai bantuan semacam itu, namun kelamaan sifat mereka berubah. Dan Luka ingin pergi, menganggap perlakuan itu sebagai masa lalunya, lalu membuang mereka semua jauh-jauh.

"Yuuma, bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa ingatan baru?"

"Ini merepotkan, Luka. Kau tidak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri tanpa ingatan-ingatan itu."

"Kau bahkan lupa padaku setiap pagi, benar?"

"Ya. Tapi aku selalu melihat foto-foto yang kusimpan, lalu aku kembali tahu siapa dirimu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata memanfaatkanmu?"

Yuuma menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum.

"Entahlah, Luka. Memang ada yang salah dengan kepalaku, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Dan aku rasa, kau bukan orang seperti itu."

Gadis itu tertawa.

"Luka, apa rasanya punya ingatan dan tak bisa melupakan?"

Megurine Luka mengangkat bahu, "Kau tahu, kadang aku berharap aku juga sepertimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingat semuanya, tapi aku juga merasa kalau aku kehilangan diriku. Kau lebih baik, Yuuma. Kau tidak akan ingat siapa yang bersikap buruk kepadamu. Hidup akan jadi lebih mudah karena kau tidak perlu menyimpan rasa benci kepada siapapun."

"Tapi aku sudah bilang, kalau kita membutuhkan ingatan-ingatan itu untuk hidup. Untuk menjadi diri sendiri."

Tapi gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Kemudian, satu minggu setelah itu ia menemukan tubuh Luka terduduk lemas bersandar di dinding kamar mandi hotel. Ada sebuah pisau kecil terletak disampingnya, dan ada banyak goresan luka di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

Luka-nya telah pergi.

Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada isak tangis. Yang ada hanya rasa dingin yang menyergap dan sekujur tubuh pemuda itu gemetaran.

Dan Yuuma tidak yakin ia harus mengambil catatan dan foto tentang hal ini atau tidak.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan Luka.

Jemarinya gemetar menekan tombol shutter, dan beberapa detik setelah itu foto yang barusan dijepretnya keluar. Menampilkan gadis yang rambut merah mudanya kini sudah dicampuri bercak merah pekat.

Tim medis datang. Mengurus semuanya. Pemuda dua puluh tahunan itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya mereka memulangkannya ke Tokyo, tempatnya tinggal sendirian.

Kini, perjalanan tak tentu arah mereka telah berakhir.

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah foto terbakar di atas meja di kamar tidur Yuuma. Dan ia tak pernah ingat itu foto apa. Kertasnya sudah mengerut, hitam, dan tulisan dibawahnya tak lagi bisa dibaca. Tapi Yuuma tak pernah peduli. Mungkin itu hanya foto salah ambil atau yang ia anggap tidak penting.<p>

Ada beberapa foto terpasang di dinding kamarnya yang dicat biru muda, diantara banyak catatan-catatan kecil yang menempel tak beraturan di sana. Semua foto itu, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sebahu.

Foto pertama menampilkan sang gadis duduk dalam kereta. Rambut diikat kebelakang, sebuah senyum mengembang dan matanya menyipit. Ada catatan disetiap foto itu.

_Luka. Aku akan bersamanya setelah ini. Mungkin dia temanku. _

Foto-foto selanjutnya diambil sepanjang perjalanan tak tentu arah mereka. Yuuma tidak ingat kalau ia pernah melakukan semua hal itu. Yang tersisa dari koleksi foto-foto pengingatnya hanya si gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Luka, ia tahu itu dari catatannya. Deskripsi dibawah setiap foto setelah itu menunjukkan betapa senangnya ia pernah bersama gadis itu. Yuuma tidak ingat pernah merasakannya.

Ada dua foto terakhir dengan deskripsi sama. Satu foto gadis itu dengan latar langit senja. Satu lagi foto dua tangan yang saling menggenggam.

_Luka. Aku menyukainya. Akan selalu menyukainya. _

Yuuma tidak bisa membuat memori baru. Tapi dia masih punya naluri. Masih bisa mengenali hal-hal baru lewat kebiasaan. Salah satunya adalah ketika setiap pagi ia terbangun dan mencari-cari seseorang yang berbaring di sebelahnya, tapi tidak pernah ada.

Dan setiap ia terbangun pula, foto-foto tadi menyambutnya, mengingatkannya.

Ia lari dari kenyataan, mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Karena dengan begitu, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Membuatnya berpikir kalau suatu hari ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

**Fin.**

**author's note: **

Mungkin ada beberapa bagian di fic ini yang sulit dimengerti. Mungkin juga bahasa yang saya gunain terlalu sederhana dan nggak ada indah-indahnya (lol)

memang belakangan gejala-gejala writer's block udah mulai keliatan di saya =)) jadi harap maklum aja kalau cerita ini gak jelas dan (mungkin) ngaco. e_e tapi saya pengen banget nyumbang buat tribute IVO Fest, jadi yaudah deh nyumbang aja di hari terakhir ini \o/

terima kasih untuk yang sudah ikut event IVO Fest yang pertama. Bulan depan event ini bakalan diadain lagi, dan semoga yang ikut juga bertambah :))

thanks for reading!


End file.
